


Be My [Unexpected] Valentine

by OoOMagnoliaOoO



Series: Reylo Holidays [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #reylo, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, First Dates, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Make It Canon Already, NOW WITH A SEQUEL, No Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoOMagnoliaOoO/pseuds/OoOMagnoliaOoO
Summary: Rey stares into the screen of her phone for the upteenth time, re-reading the message like it’s a curse.“Sorry, I can’t make it”.Unbeknownst to her, Mr. Tall. Dark. And Handsome is having the exact same problem just a few tables away.Awkward encounters, two star crossed lovers being stood up on Valentines Day, people with their messy feelings, and with more fluff than a Unicorn. Modern AU about two idiots and their blind dates that unexpectedly cancels at the last minute.Sequel is up! [Sham]Rock My World is posted as a new work in a series titled “Reylo Holidays”





	Be My [Unexpected] Valentine

 

#  ❤️ 

 

_ “To get to Restaurant L’amore take subway from Jakku station heading towards Chandrila, exit at the 5th intersection, walk two blocks and the building should come into view on your right. See you there ;)”  _

 

Rey keeps the message up on her phone, mindlessly scrolling up and down in a nervous fidget. Her nerves are completely shot, courtesy of the fifth cup of coffee she’d had before rushing down the many stairs of her apartment complex, deciding to open up a mobile game that she just can’t seem to pay any attention to. After the fourth time she dies, Rey gives up completely. 

 

_ How did I get roped into this?  _ The answer was, of course, extremely obvious.  _ Finn Fucking Storm.  _ Her best friend and roommate of two years, who had insisted on setting her up on a date with one of his friends, on Valentines day. 

 

Frankly Rey doesn’t give two shits about a completely outdated, not to mention useless, holiday. Nothing but red everywhere she goes, and fake love deriving from not wanting to look pathetic for being alone. She just wants to get this day over with as fast as possible, go back home ( **alone** ), and crawl underneath her very comfortable quilt she’d gotten at a yard sale a few months ago before Christmas, and binge-watch whatever show was fresh on Netflix. Her skin practically yearned for a pair of sweats and the oversized hoodie she’d stolen from Finn senior year of High school. 

 

Instead here she was, on a thankfully mostly empty subway, dressed up in a pair of skinny-jeans, and a burgundy crop-top that she’d bought on sale at H&M during their Christmas extravaganza. Over it a fake-leather jacket she wore like it was a second skin. Though she had insisted on letting her hair remain in their normal three buns, which most people thought was too weird, Rose, Finn’s girlfriend of three years, had convinced her otherwise. Neatly curled, falling shy of her shoulders, she’d been confused when she’d looked at herself in the mirror that morning. Eyes dusted in a subtle gold eye-shadow, wings of liner on fleek as Rose had said, and her lips a shade of baby-pink that somehow matched her top, she felt like a completely new person. 

 

Though even as she looks at her reflection in the window, she feels slightly uncomfortable. Like she doesn’t belong in the body of the woman staring back at her. She does a formidable job of ignoring a happy drunk that sits down next to her for the half-hour long train ride, but halfway to Chandrila he starts getting bolder. His arm snakes around her shoulders, and Rey recoils in disgust as the stench of rank alcohol reaches her nostrils. He gives her a wink, his stubbly chin rubbing against her temple. 

 

Rey isn’t usually one for causing scenes, but this man truly sets off her temper like an idiot with a matchstick in a warehouse full of live dynamite. She crawls out from under his arm, making her way into the next cart. The drunk, who obviously can’t take a hint, follows her from a somewhat respectable distance. 

 

She almost cries in frustration and fear when he follows her into yet another cart, this time the last in the line. Rey has nowhere to turn, and nowhere to hide without getting caught by his grabby hands. To add fuel to the fire, the cart she’s just wandered into is completely empty. The drunk staggers through the divider, eyes zeroing in on her body, and a wry smile showing off yellowing teeth. 

 

Rey wants to scream, but it dies in her throat as the drunk takes a few wobbly steps towards her. Doey-eyed, and looking like a deer caught in the headlights, she stands still and accepts her fate. Just as he’s about to reach for her, his gesture is interrupted by a strong hand on his shoulder, dragging him backwards. She can’t make out a face, but she registers the long, luscious locks of raven hair.

 

“When a lady goes out of her way to avoid you, you back  _ off. _ ” His voice is timber, like rough grated steel against sandpaper, but oh-so-calming. He yanks the drunkard back a few paces, tossing him past her and to the very end of the train. “You’re going to stay there until we’re gone.  _ Don’t  _ try to follow.” He commands, spitting out the words as his anger spikes. His gaze turns to her, and Rey is completely taken aback. 

 

Tall, dark, and handsome, with a soft jawline, aquiline nose that looks almost regal, and eyes that bore into her very soul. She can’t decide if they’re umber, cedar, or pecan, but to her that matters little right now. Rey can’t tear her eyes away from his lips, which are much bigger than her own to her great dismay. He extends his hand, offering it to her as a life-line. She doesn’t hesitate as she grabs ahold of it tightly, fearing that if she lets go he’ll leave without her, to her own devices. 

 

But he leads her through the train, towards the next cart over, offering to sit with her until their ride ends. Rey takes a seat next to him, giving his hand a tight squeeze before, reluctantly, letting go. 

 

“Thanks. For saving me.” She offers up shyly, turning her face away to blush a deep crimson. She hopes that he can’t see it underneath her many layers of foundation and concealer, but subconsciously fears that he can. The stranger shrugs, putting his large hand in his lap. 

 

“No problem.” He replies with a gruff voice that doesn’t fit his actions. He’d saved her from the unspeakable, and a part of her just wants to wrap her arms around his broad neck and bury her face into the junction where it meets his shoulders. Rey doesn’t though, finding that the stranger seems to value his personal space. 

 

“So…” She starts after a few minutes of awkward silence. “You doing anything fun for Valentines?” The train stops at Hanna City, the Capital of Chandrila, and a few more people embark the train. It quickly grows crowded, and Rey has to inch closer to the stranger to allow space for an elderly lady with a bigger handbag than can fit into Rey’s entire apartment. 

 

“Not really. Just meeting up with someone.” He retorts, rolling up his jacket-sleeve to check the time on his no doubt expensive watch. Just two more minutes and they’d be at her station. 

 

“That’s… nice?” She says, just as awkward as ever. The stranger shrugs, brushing some of his soft hair out of his face. 

 

“I… I guess?” He replies, uncertainty seeping into his voice. “I don’t really know them. A friend of mine pressured me into a blind-date.” 

 

“Peas in a pod.” She replies. “As did mine.” She pauses, realizing that this might be her lucky break. Maybe Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome is the mystery man that Poe keeps telling her about. He certainly fits the bill. A little older, great hair, brown eyes, tall. “You wouldn’t happen to be named Poe, would you?” 

 

He shakes his head. “Ben.” 

 

“Oh.” She tries to keep her voice giddy, but she can’t help letting disappointment seep through. “Shame.” 

 

Before he can reply, the train comes to a stop at her station, and Rey practically flies out of her seat; heading for the door. “I’m really sorry.” She apologizes, gesturing towards the door that keeps getting more and more crowded. “This is my stop.” He gets up as well, standing awkwardly next to her. 

 

“Mine too. I’m supposed to meet someone named Jessika at  _ L’amour  _ in ten minutes.” The doors open, and Rey marvels in the fresh air and crisp February chill. Even though it smells like urine, stale coffee, and fast-food, Rey thinks of it with fond memories. She turns to face him once they’ve gotten off the train, watching as it speeds off in the background. She thrusts her phone into his face. 

 

“As am I.” His brows shoot up slightly as he skims through the text, giving her a small smile. 

 

“Let’s walk there together, shall we?” 

 

Rey nods, letting Ben lead the way. 

  
  


#  ❤️ 

 

He sits four tables down, and that’s all she can think about. She keeps a watchful eye on the stranger from the train who’s no longer a stranger. Ben, he’d introduced himself as, keeps pocketing and un-pocketing his phone every minute on the dot; frown growing deeper. 

 

Her own face mimics his. 

 

Ten minutes past twelve, ten minutes later than Poe was supposed to show up, and she’s already half-way through a  _ Virgin Manhattan _ that she’s been nursing since she’d showed up. She promised herself before she stepped out of the apartment that she won’t let a perfect stranger lure alcohol into her system as a means of getting into her pants, and woefully sticks to her virgin cocktail. 

 

She takes a sip, puts the drink back on the table, clears out the creases that’s formed on her top, checks Facebook, takes another sip, glances over to Ben’s table, and comes to the sinking realisation that she’s being stood up. That fear only intensifies when a text pops into her inbox, and Rey takes a shaky breath. 

 

She knows that it’s from Poe without even double-checking the number against the one she has sitting on a post-it in her bag. Keeping numbers saved as contacts in her phone is more of a second date deal for her. 

 

_ “Sorry, I can’t make it today. I am really and truly sorry, but I have other matters to attend to. I hope that the ride wasn’t much of a hassle and that you get back home safely. Again; really sorry. I’ll make it up to you if you’re interested. // Poe.”  _

 

She scoffs, tossing the phone into her cheap handbag, leaning back into her chair with her arms crossed over her chest. To the untrained eye, it almost looks like disappointment and pouting. Then again, maybe it is just that. On the other hand, Rey is more disappointed in the fact that she’s taken a half-hour train ride and wasted money on an asshole that couldn’t even be fussed to show up. At least she would have gotten a free meal and some delicious cocktails out of him before gracefully turning him away. 

 

Her gaze wanders four tables down, where Ben’s scowl has been exchanged for an angered distortion. His jaw is clamped shut extremely tightly, and Rey swears she can see his pulse threading unsteadily against his semi-exposed neck. At least she’s not the only one… 

 

He stands up, and grabs his jacket from the back of his chair, before calling over a waiter to cancel his reservation. She doesn’t know what sort of twisted deity takes ahold of her in that moment, but she rises right with him, and as silently as possibly calls out his name. 

 

“Ben!” He spins around, eyes trained on her. Her hand rises without her brain even registers what’s happening, and she waves him over. His eyes wander over her body briefly, almost in a scrutinizing gaze, and he saunters over casually through the packed room. When he stands two feet away from her table, her through suddenly grows dry and her hands get clammy. “You leaving?” She asks, wanting to mentally slap herself. She’d just seen him heading for the exit, hadn’t she? 

 

“Yeah. My date canceled on me.” Rey nods knowingly, pointing towards the empty seat. 

 

“As did mine.” Her eyes are trained on her half-full  _ Manhattan _ , and she clicks her nails together nervously. “You… you wanna- maybe- join me instead?” She can’t see his expression, seeing as how she refuses to look up and her hair has fallen straight into her line of sight, but she hopes that he’s smiling. 

 

“I’d like that very much.” He replies, calling over the same waiter. The man giddily skips over the floor, thankful not to have lost out on a customer. “Water.” He says gruffly. “And another-” Ben points towards her drink. 

 

“Oh… ehm…  _ virgin Manhattan _ .” 

 

“ _ Virgin Manhattan _ for the lady. And two menus, please.” At least he’s kind enough to offer up a ‘please’ at the end of the sentence. If there’s one thing Rey can’t stand, it’s people who are unkind towards minimum-wage workers. It wasn’t long ago that she herself had stood behind the till of McDonalds for less than favorable pay. 

 

Ben cleared his throat. “So… I never got your name.” 

 

“Rey.” She’s quick to answer, feeling stupid for not giving her name earlier. She could have sworn she’d stuttered it out on the train, but apparently she’d forgotten it completely in the commotion. 

 

“Ray? R-a-y?” He asks, spelling it out for clarification. 

 

“No, R- _ e- _ y. Rey.” 

 

“Okay.” He replies, and they sit in awkward silence until the waiter shows up with two menus tucked underneath his arm, and a tray with his water and her cocktail. Rey flips open the folder, checking the prizes. It may have been expected of Poe to pay, but she certainly won’t stick Ben with the bill after this is through. Anything remotely good that she spots costs more than her entire month’s worth of groceries. She traps her bottom lip between her teeth, and Ben stares in amusement. “Order whatever you’d like. My treat.” 

 

Rey shakes her head in defiance. “I can’t expect you to pay.” 

 

“I can assure you that I can handle it.” He replies sheepishly, almost like he’s made out of money. Then again, the Rolex on his arm was probably worth more than her entire apartment complex. 

 

“You do realize that I’m not going to sleep with you, right? You’re not expecting me to put out, are you?” Ben laughs, taking a sip of his ice-cold water; condensation leaving a large handprint on the outside of the glass. 

 

“Not at all. Simply being chivalrous.” She’s sceptic, but decides that - ultimately - he’s being candid. Rey takes a long good look at the menu again, including the foods she’d previously been forced to exclude- mostly thanks to the price. Somewhere between letting her eyes wander over the different dishes- and the pictures that makes her mouth water- her gaze drifts upwards; towards his face. 

 

Still not what she’d categorize as classically handsome, but then again; she wasn’t the picture of sophisticated grace either. Breasts too small, hips not broad enough, and arms almost sickly thin. She’s petite, but most of the time it’s not a deal-breaker to the guys she decides to take to bed. In fact, most of them find it a major turn-on that they can practically snap her in two without even so much as blink. 

 

She’s never understood the whole size-kink… well… up until now. 

 

Ben is broad, muscular, and tall enough that she’ll have to stand on her toes to kiss him. Her cheeks flush at the thought, remembering that this isn’t that sort of date. They’re just here because they both were unfortunate enough to get stood up. But when his large hands once again finds the rim of the glass, she’s unable to stop herself from biting into her bottom lip. He’s so  _ big.  _

 

“So,” He begins, snapping her out of her reverie. “ _ Rey _ … tell me about yourself.” 

 

“Oh… ehm…” She stutters, nervously fidgeting with her curls. Rose would kill her if she messes up her masterpiece. “There’s not really much to tell. I’m just the typical college student.” 

 

He cocks a brow in disbelief. “I find that a little bit hard to believe.” The man opposite of her takes a deep breath, putting both of his impressive hands in front of him on the table. Almost as though he’s beckoning her to take them in hers. But her own stay firmly planted in her lap; far from reach. “Do you have any hobbies? Interests?” 

 

Rey shrugs, unable to come up with a single good thing to say. “I… I study mechanical engineering. So cars, and anything with an engine really.” His interests seemed to have peeked at her admission. Maybe he shares her passions? “Do you like cars?” 

 

He chuckles deeply, shaking his head. “Not really. I know how to drive one, but that’s about the extent of my knowledge.” His eyes grow dim, like all the light has vanished from existence. “My…” He clears his throat. “My father used to own an old auto-repair shop in downtown Illinois when we grew up.” 

 

She finally gathers up the courage to reach across the table and take his hand in hers. It’s surprisingly warm, despite the February chill. “I’m so sorry.” It’s barely louder than a whisper, but she knows that he’s heard it. “How- how long ago did he-” 

 

“Two years ago.” He admits, intake of breath too shaky to be considered normal. “Heart attack.” Ben clears his throat again; a strange lump of sadness tangled into his vocal cords. “I’m sorry. It’s not exactly a conversational topic worthy of a first date.” 

 

Rey shrugs, withdrawing her hand reluctantly. “It’s alright. And if it makes any difference, I know how it is.” 

 

He looks positively perplexed. “Your parents…” He trails off, unsure how to ask. 

 

“I never knew them. An old gas-station attendant found me wandering around the pumps. I must have been in an accident or something, because I don’t remember anything before that.” 

 

“How old were you?” 

 

She, too, grows somber. “Five.” She’s young, she knows, but he looks at her like she’s so much older than she truly is. Like she’s had enough grief to last several lifetimes. “I was bounced around the foster-case system for a few years before I ended up with Maz. She was the only family I’ve ever known. She passed away last fall. Ovarian cancer.” 

 

When the waiter finally comes by to take their order, Rey realizes that she’s barely even looked at the menu since she and Ben started talking. Any- and everything looks and sounds delicious, but most of what’s in it she’s never even heard of. Cantipies, whatever the Hell they were, sounded too suspicious- and crêpes sounded too simplistic. Ben solves the predicament by ordering for her, something which  _ should  _ have annoyed her. But for the moment, with him, she can’t find a single reason to be upset. 

 

The conversation drifts into a lighter area, where everything is superficial and nothing is too invasive. She tells him about her coursework, and he offers up a little bit of information about his career. Rey learns that he has an obsession with Chinese culture, but that he’s never actually been to China. In return, she tells him about her trip to France. 

 

The first course consists of an avocado soup with creme fraiche and some freshly peeled prawn, with a side of olive infused ciabatta. Just the sound of it makes it seem like they’re in a five-star restaurant, but he assures her that it’s a relatively simple pre-dinner-course. Rey enjoys it nonetheless. 

 

When they’re offered a breather in between the pre-course and the main one, they continue their previous conversation. She’s genuinely fascinated to learn that he plays the piano, even though it’s a rare occurrence. Rey tells him about the summer she’d spent at music camp in North Dakota when she’d been fifteen. 

 

He surprises her by admitting that he speaks five languages fluently, and that he’s currently learning a sixth. She talks about France and how she’d love to go back when she’s able, even though that might take a few years- and a lot of her savings. 

 

Ben gives her a dashing smile when she compliments his suit in fluent French, and he tells her she looks lovely in her top in the same language. The playful back and forth turns almost seductive and flirtatious when living situations are discussed. 

 

“You have a pool?” She exclaims so loudly that the two people on the table to their right throws her a nasty glare. Rey shoots a quick apology, and the strangers go back to making googly eyes at each other while spoon feeding the other caviar. She wants to barf all over them. Instead she turns back to Ben. “Sorry. So you have a pool?” She says, slightly flushed, in a hushed tone. 

 

He nods, taking a sip from the expensive red wine he’s ordered to go with his steak. “I do. Never swam in it, though.” 

 

She’s sure she looks like a gaping fish at his confession. “Why have a pool if you’re not going to use it?” 

 

He shrugs. “It came as part of the package when I bought the house.” 

 

Rey pulls her lips into a knowing smirk. “House? Sounds more like a mansion. You probably have like five guest rooms and a personal gym. Oh, and an entire room just for video-games.” 

 

Ben grins widely. “Right on the dot. Well… all except for the video-game-room. Though I have to admit that it’s a cool concept.” He adds a shrug in between his sips. “I work too much to even bother with leisure time.” 

 

“Don’t you have someone to come home to?” She goes beat-red, remembering that he’s on a  _ date  _ right now with  _ her,  _ and not someone else. He doesn’t seem like the kind of person that would cheat on his significant other. “I-I mean like a pet or something?” 

 

Ben shakes his head with a soft smile of his plush lips. She wonders what it would be like to press her own against them. She hastily shakes the thought away. “I tried to keep a cactus alive… and it died within the span of a month. I don’t really do too well with living things… or people.” 

 

“You’re doing well so far with me.” She admits before she can stop herself. 

 

“Well…” He sighs, trying to conceal his blush. “You’re easy to talk to. To my great surprise I enjoy your company.” 

 

Rey frowns. “Why are you surprised?” 

 

He’s quick to rectify his slip of tongue. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just…” He grunts. “I do  _ really  _ badly with people in general. I always seem to rub them the wrong way for some reason. And the ones that can look past it I only see so often. Don’t even get me started on relationships.” Ben pauses when he sees her puzzled expression. “Wow, I’m not coming across great, am I?” 

 

“It’s not that.” She confesses. “But no… not super great. Then again, I’m not really picture perfect either.” 

 

“What do you mean?” He asks, genuinely interested. 

 

“Sometimes I rub people the wrong way, too. I’m always blatantly honest, almost to a fault sometimes. I have four friends, in total. Apart from them, and Maz, no one really bothered to get to know me. The real me. And, to use your words, don’t even get me started on relationships, either. I can’t keep a boyfriend to save my life.” 

 

“A beautiful woman like you can’t keep a boyfriend to save her life?” He mutters. “The world’s really going to shit if that’s the case.” Rey tries to sound stern when she talks, but all she can think about is how he called her beautiful. 

 

“I… thanks, I guess?” She replies. 

 

“You’re welcome… I guess?” He retorts, rubbing the back of his neck. At first glance he seems like he’s standing on top of the world- no pun intended in reference to his height- but upon closer inspection, he’s just as awkward and nervous as herself. 

 

“Anyway.” Rey tries to steer the conversation away from the zone of tip-toeing they’ve found themselves in. “I’m not big on physical contact.” She hasn’t exactly stuck the landing. More like face-planted into the pool- again, no pun intended. 

 

“Yeah, me either.” He admits, draining the last drops of his wine. “I’ve been described as distant, cold, and anal-retentive.” 

 

Rey snorts. “Anal-retentive?” 

 

“Anal-retentive.” He confirms with a slow nod. 

 

“How so?” 

 

“It’s something to do with whenever someone tries to get close and I suddenly grow impossibly rigid and just… I dunno… fussy?” Ben sighs. “People don’t seem to understand the need for space or privacy. They tend to show up out of nowhere, with open arms; expecting me to open up in return. It doesn’t extend to every aspect of my life; I mean I’ve had girlfriends before, but I sometimes get overwhelmed by people.” 

 

“Even girlfriends?” She asks. 

 

“Yeah…” He mutters solemnly. “If I don’t end up pushing them away, I tend to strangle them with my affections. There’s no middle ground, unfortunately.” 

 

“Preach it.” She murmurs, burying her lips in the glass of her second  _ Manhattan _ . “We really are peas in a pod.” 

 

He smiles weakly, averting his eyes. “That we are. Just two kindred spirits.” 

  
  


#  ❤️ 

 

The main course arrives, a prestigious piece of medium-rare steak with a side of baked potatoes and red-wine sauce for him, and prime chicken with boiled potatoes and white-wine sauce for her as part of the restaurant’s Valentine day’s special. Black and white  _ L’amore  _ is what they apparently call it. 

 

She admits over a glass of alcohol-free white wine that she tends to prefer chicken over steak, and that she’s happy that he’d been able to guess correctly while ordering for her. He just chuckles at the admission. 

 

“I was actually really nervous about it. I thought maybe you’d be mad.” 

 

She giggles sweetly. “Not at all. I’m grateful that you saved me and my ass some embarrassment.” 

 

Ben returns her grin in earnest. “Well wouldn’t want to make a fool out of such a beautiful lady.” Rey’s pretty sure she’s redder than the wine in his glass at that point. The man in front of her doesn’t seem to notice, or simply doesn’t care. Either that or Rose is a miracle-worker with concealer and foundation. “And I would have offered to take the chicken if you’d rather have the steak.” 

 

Rey shakes her head. “I’m just happy that you didn’t order me a salad.” 

 

“You didn’t seem like the salad kind of girl.” He quips, and the nagging feeling of asking what he’d meant by that both boils to the edge, and dissipates within a second. He’d meant it as a compliment, she’s sure. 

 

“Absolutely.” She says instead. “I fucking hate salad.” 

 

“What’s wrong with salad? He asks, cocking a brow whilst cutting a sizeable part of his steak. 

 

“Mostly the lettuce, but also because I loathe tomatoes.” 

 

He seems taken aback. “Like, just raw tomatoes, or tomatoes in general?” 

 

“In general. In all its forms. I can’t stand Pasta bolognese, or ketchup. I know beggars can’t be choosers, but it’s just vile.” 

 

“Connected to a bad memory perhaps?” They’re right back where they started. With intrusive questions, and a shovel into her deepest buried secrets. She shrugs, trying to whisk the conversation into something manageable. Ben can see right through it. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” He offers kindly. “But if you do, I’ll listen.” 

 

“I…” She stutters, copper eyes boring into his cedar ones. It’s a strange sensation- to look someone directly into their eyes. Like laying your soul out for someone to inspect. And Rey knows from experience that they betray her on a daily basis. But instead of prying, like so many others, he respects her choice to not dig further. And for that, she is eternally grateful. “Thank you, Ben. Really… but it’s not something I’m willing to share.” 

 

He doesn’t look hurt or rejected. He just smiles, threading his fingers gently into hers. “I understand.” Two words, and she can already feel her walls crumple and blow away like dust in the wind. 

 

She’s not going to tell him… not yet at least. If they make it out of the restaurant without any major incidents, Rey might change her incorrigible mind and consider repeating their endeavor. 

 

They instantly switch the topic from food to movies, and she surprises him by mentioning that  _ Star Wars  _ is her favorite film of all times. Which, not so coincidentally, is his, too. Rey throws a remark at him not to be a sexist pig, but her eyes glint with unabashed flirtation, and her tone is neither harsh nor angered. Her bark is worse than her bite though, and Ben is enjoying her company more than he thought he would. It’s strange how such a monumentally dreadful experience could be turned into  _ this,  _ whatever this is. 

 

He’d sworn at Phasma for setting him up with a woman she knew from the yoga class she attends every Thursday afternoon at five on the dot. But the woman had only laughed, straight to his face, and given him the directions to the restaurant; promising to make it up to him come Monday morning. Of course, now he’d have to- begrudgingly- admit that he was wrong. 

 

Rey’s in between her fifth and sixth bite when she chews, swallows, and turns to him with a serious look on her face. “I… I really don’t know how to broach this subject.” 

 

“What subject?” He asks. 

 

“About… about what happens next. I mean, we’re both eating a wonderful dinner, and I can only speak for myself, but I’m thoroughly enjoying the company.” 

 

“But?” He asks, sensing the uncertainty in her voice instantly. Rey chews into her bottom lip, leaving the food untouched for the time being. 

 

“But I don’t know what’s going to happen when we walk out that door. As we’ve both established, neither one of us is good at relationships. And I don’t want to give you false hope, and make you think that I’m prone to change. Because I’m really not. I’m crass, incorrigible,  _ anal-retentive,  _ and stubborn as all Hell. I don’t play nice with others.” He listens with great intensity while she speaks, sensing that this is the part of the evening where she’ll crush him. 

 

_ This  _ is why he doesn’t go on dates. Because, eventually, the woman always finds some flaw in him that makes her want to bolt straight out the front door. It might not be tonight, or possibly even tomorrow, but one day this beautiful woman in front of him will see the mistake she’s made and leave him behind in a wallowing pit of uncertainty and inadequacy. 

 

He hates romance- but not because of what it is… but because of what it  _ has been  _ to him. Unforgivable and heartbreaking. 

 

Ben sighs deeply, giving a slight, discouraged nod. “It’s probably for the best to make this a one time deal then.” He tries to throw in a smile, but all the willpower has disappeared. It’s not like it matters anyway. 

 

“No, Ben… that’s not what I’m saying, at all.” 

 

His head whips up, and he finally gathers up the courage to look her straight in the eyes. 

 

“It’s not?” He asks breathlessly. 

 

“No.” Rey is smiling. A beam of light shining from across the table. “If you’d let me finish, you’d know by now what I’m trying to tell you.” 

 

He at least has the common courtesy to look apologetic. “Sorry. I jumped to conclusions. Do go on.” 

 

“I was going to say.” She speaks slowly, taking a deep breath. “That I’m all of those things, and you’ve already given me some insight to the kind of person you are. I’m saying that, despite everything, I’d very much like to do this again. And keep doing this until… well… until we find a reason not to.” 

 

He cocks his brow, a deep smirk setting on his face. “So you’re saying that you’d like to date me?” 

 

“Yes.” She answers with the single, best word in the English language. A simple word sets his dead, cold, heart ablaze again. Something bearing an uncanny resemblance to love, even though he knows that it’s just the atmosphere talking. Even if he doesn’t necessarily believe that this will work he, too, is willing to give it a try. 

 

So they agree, striking a deal with the clinking of their glasses, to repeat this evening. 

 

“To change.” He utters, locking his eyes with hers. 

 

“To trying new things.” She counters. 

 

At the sound of crystal knocking gently against crystal, he knows that this can only end one of two ways. Either they break apart, leaving him in a wallowing pit of despair. Or… they go the distance. 

 

Only time can tell. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just had a Valentines day’s date with my best friend. We had sushi and thai food, and it was one of the best days I’ve had in a long time. 
> 
> I’d like to apologize for the lack of intimacy, but I’m really shit at writing romance. Either way, I hope you enjoyed ^^. Thank all of you for reading, and feel free to drop kudos and comments like they’re microphones. <3


End file.
